


I don't wanna be in love

by BVB_ferardandkellic_forever_killjoy



Series: Love is a crazy thing [1]
Category: Black Veil Brides, My Chemical Romance, Of Mice & Men (Band), Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Drama, F/M, Jealousy, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BVB_ferardandkellic_forever_killjoy/pseuds/BVB_ferardandkellic_forever_killjoy
Summary: Katie was just a normal girl who spent her life savings on these once in a lifetime tickets to see her most favorite bands, Black Veil Brides and My Chemical Romance. What happens when she catches the eye of both the lead singers?





	

I wake up this morning happier than usual. Today was the day. I get to see My Chemical Romance **AND** Black Veil Brides at the same time. I had spent all of my money that I had saved up since I was 10. Now that I was 18, it had gotten pretty high. I get up and get my outfit ready for the concert. My phone buzzes and I see that I have a message from my best friend, Sara. 

_Sarah: you ready for the concert?!?_

I laugh a little. She could be a little over excited at sometimes.

_Me: fuck yeah bitch!! Can't wait to see Gerard and Andy ;)_

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I am a huge fan of both Gerard and Andy. Sarah is more for Mikey and Ashley. I mean they are cute too, but they are no Gerard and Andy. My phone buzzes again.

_Sarah: hell no bitch. Mikey and Ashley are better ;)_

_Me: whatever, I have to get ready. I assume you have to too?_

_Sarah: oh shit, yeah. Bye! See ya at 12!_

I set my phone down and look at the clock. Fuck, it's already 10. Guess I slept longer than I thought I did. I jump in the shower, get out, dry my hair, and put my makeup on. I run over to my bed and put my My Chemcial Romance shirt on and my Black Veil Brides tights. I put my hair up in a ponytail and check myself in the mirror. Oh shit, I almost forgot shoes. I put on some black converse and go back over to the mirror. I looked pretty presentable. I mean, I was going to meet all of them. That's when reality set in on me. Holy shit. I'm actually getting to **meet** my heroes. I quickly regain my composure and look at the clock. Damn, it's 11:50 now. I get my purse, then I hear honking outside. I quickly make sure I have my tickets and extra money for merch. I finally get everything together and run downstairs. I grab my house key, open the door, walk out, lock the door, then run to Sarah's charger. Oh yeah, did I mention that Sarah is fucking rich? Yeah, she has literally everything. I open the door to her car and climb in.

"Hey bitch! So you ready?" She yells as soon as I get in.

"Yep! And we could actually get there if you drive." I say sarcastically.

"Oh shut up. I was about to start driving." She says as she puts the car in drive. She drives off and puts on MCR. I lay back and fall asleep as Gerard is singing.

***two hours later***

I wake up when we arrive at the venue. Holy shit. There are a lot of people here. We get out and go up to the gates. We show the guy at the front our tickets and he lets us through. We run to our seats, which are very close to the front, and take a seat, anxiously waiting for the show to start. 20 minutes later, tons of more people came in and the announcer announced that MCR was about to take the stage. Everyone starts screaming as loud as they can, including me and Sarah. The whole arena goes silent while smoke starts to rise one the stage. The intro to Na Na Na starts playing and the crowd screams as they see Gerard come on stage, with Mikey, Frank, and Ray following behind. They start singing and oh my god they were amazing. The song ended and Sing started to play. People go crazy. Gerard looks out into the crowd as he is singing, and I swear to god once he got to our section, he stared directly at me. It was crazy. I swear I felt a spark go through me. They sing a few more songs and their show ends. Gerard says his goodbyes, then the band leaves the stage. We all sat there for a minute, then the beginning of Perfect Weapon starts, Andy's screams echoing through the arena. Everyone starts screaming as Black Veil Brides makes their way on stage. They sing that, then they start Saviour. I look at Sarah and she knew what was about to happen. We were both about to start bawling. Andy starts singing and goes to the front of the stage. His eyes somehow find mine and they lock. It felt like he was singing to me. Ok, first Gerard, now Andy? Am I imaging things?

They continue playing their songs until their show was over. They said their goodbyes also and made their way off stage. My heart starts racing. Now this meant it was time for the meet and greet. Me and Sarah stand up and try to keep ourselves together. We finally make it to the place where the tables were set up and make our way to the back of the very long line. After what seemed like and eternity, we made it to the front. My Chemical Romance was set up first, with Frank on the end. 

"How did you guys like the show?" He asks excitedly.

"It fucking rocked!" Me and Sarah say at the same time. He laughs and signs the shirts that we had bought. We move on to Ray.

"So, did you guy like it?" He asks.

"Yeah! You guys did great!" I say back. He also signs our shirts. We move down to Mikey and Sarah squeezes my arm. I know how much she liked Mikey.

"Hey guys! How are ya?" He says, looking at Sarah mostly. 

"Oh, we're pretty good. You know, has nothing to do with meeting our most favorite bands." I say sarcastically. He laughs and signs my shirt. He signs Sarah's, but he puts something else on there. I wasn't able to see it. Eh, I'll just ask later. We finally make it to Gerard. My heart starts to race even more.

"Hey! I think I remember seeing you in the crowd!" He says, looking at me. Wow, so he really was looking at me.

"Yeah, I guess that was me. You guys did great by the way." I say, smiling slightly.

"Thanks! I'm glad you were able to make it!" He say, smiling back at me. I give him my shirt to sign and he takes it. He writes something else on it, gives it back, and winks at me. I blush and look down at the shirt. It said, " _Hey, I want to get to know you more. Here's my number. Maybe we can hang out later."_  Oh my god. I start freaking out, but I keep it on the inside. He signs Sarah's shirt and we move to Black Veil Brides' table. CC was the first one. 

"Hiya guys! How'd you like the show!?" He says in his normal hyper way.

"It was amazing." Me and Sarah say. We give him the other shirts we got for him to sign. He signs them and we move down the line. Next is Jinxx.

"Hey ladies. Did you enjoy the show?" He asks.

"Of course! You guys are amazing." I say, handing him my shirt. Sarah does the same, then we move to Jake.

"Well, as I have been hearing, you guys enjoyed the show?" He asks, smiling.

"Well duh!" Sarah says, smiling back at him. We do the same with him, giving him our shirts to sign. Then we move down to Ashley. Sarah starts to squeeze my arm again. God this woman needed to take a chill pill.

"So, did you guys love the show or what?" He says, smirking.

"Yeah!" I say while Sarah stays quiet.

"Why is a pretty girl like you staying quiet?" Ashley asks her.

"Because you are fucking amazing, that's why." She says, smiling at him.

"Why thank you." He says. We hand our shirts to him, and he does the same thing Mikey did. He wrote something extra. I'll ask later.

"Bye!" He says, waving at us. We wave back and make it to the last person. None other than Andy Biersack.

"Hey, I saw you in the crowd!" He says, smiling at me.

"Oh, really?" I say, smiling back.

"Yep. I couldn't forget someone so beautiful." He says, winking at me. I blush and hand him my shirt. I see that he is also writing something extra. He hands the shirt back and smirks at me. I look down again and see what he wrote. It said, " _text me sometime,"_  with his number below it. Holy shit. I have both Gerard's and Andy's numbers. Me and Sarah finish and start to head back to the car.

"So what did Mikey and Ashley write on your shirt?" I ask her as we are walking.

"They both put their numbers. To say I'm freaking out is an understatement," She says, smiling widely, "What did Gerard and Andy put on yours?"

"The same thing! I've got to text Gerard when we get in the car." I tell her. We finally reach the car and hop in. I pull out my phone and put both Gerard and Andy's numbers in there. I text Gerard first.

_Me: Hey Gerard. This is the girl from the meet and greet. You still want to meet up?_

A few seconds later, I get a text back.

_Gerard freaking Way: Oh hey! Sure! How about we meet up at the park at 7? Oh, and I never got your name._

_Me: Ok, that sounds good. And it's Katie :)_

_Gerard freaking Way: Ok Katie :)_

I tell Sarah what I was doing and she said ok, that her and Ashley were going to go do something. I sit back and think how crazy this all is.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing something on this website! Sorry if it's bad!


End file.
